


Chicken Soup

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica pull a prank, Gen, and they're horrible, on Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a perfectly ordinary tuesday when Erica walks up to Boyd while he’s reading Watchmen for the hundredth time and asks him if he’s ever pulled a prank before. </p>
<p>He looks up from his book, gives her a calculating stare and asks, “Why?”</p>
<p>“That’s not an answer,” she huffs as she flops down next to him on the couch. </p>
<p>“Why?” he asks again, more forcefully this time. </p>
<p>“I’m bored,” she says, like this is the most obvious reason for anyone to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> justnerdzombie prompted me: “okay, so pretty please the pack takes a trip to the grocery store, and they play some kind of prank on Stiles. I’ll admit it, I lied. It’s kind of Stiles-y. But hey! I like Stiles, everyone likes stiles! (Just for extra inspiration: Prank can occur involving a certain someone being thrown into dog food, a problem with werewolf noses and scented candles, locking him in a dresser, etc.)” And this one turned out to be really, really hard because I’m not a person that pulls pranks. I’ve never really even seen many. So. Yeah.

It’s a perfectly ordinary tuesday when Erica walks up to Boyd while he’s reading Watchmen for the hundredth time and asks him if he’s ever pulled a prank before. 

He looks up from his book, gives her a calculating stare and asks, “Why?”

“That’s not an answer,” she huffs as she flops down next to him on the couch. 

“Why?” he asks again, more forcefully this time. 

“I’m bored,” she says, like this is the most obvious reason for anyone to do anything. 

“Okay,” he says, drawing out the ‘o’. He grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on. He turns on the Xbox, goes into Netflix and pretends to be particularly interested in searching through the top ten suggested things for something good to watch. He makes a point of not looking at her.

“Are you in?” 

He shrugs slightly. “Depends.”

“On?”

“Who and what,” he says succinctly. He starts flipping through the horror section of Netflix and still refuses to look over at her. 

“Okay. Well, who would be either Scott, Stiles or Isaac. And as for what… well, how about I leave that up to you?” Erica leans back on the arm of the couch and starts absent mindedly twisting one of her curls around her finger.

Boyd is silent for a good ten seconds while he thinks it over. “Stiles. And we could…” He pauses and taps a finger to his lips. “I don’t know.”

Erica scrunches up her nose and says, “Hmm… we could… no…. “ She raises her hand to her mouth and bites down on her thumb. “Or we could…” 

They’re both silent for a few seconds before Boyd says, “Nope. I’ve got nothing.”

Erica sighs. “This is probably why I’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah, this is why you’ve never done this before,” Boyd says with an overly dramatic eye roll. 

“I don’t see you coming up with any ideas,” she snaps back. 

Boyd shakes his head at her for a split second before he starts fishing into his pocket for his phone. “I’ll just look some up then,” he says as he opens the browser and searches for “funny pranks”. 

They go through a few websites before finding a prank that they think will work. 

The prank involves putting a bouillon cube into the top of the shower head and waiting for the target to take a shower. Supposedly, the cube melts in the hot water and makes the person who just showered smell funny. It also might dye their skin a bit yellow.

So, prank chosen, the next day they go to the grocery store and buy some bouillon cubes. Erica also buys a magazine, a chocolate bar and some hairspray because she can’t get over feeling like going to the grocery store just to buy bouillon cubes is kind of weird. Not that, as Boyd points out to her once they’re out of the store, buying bouillon cubes, a magazine, chocolate and hair spray is somehow any less weird. Or, more importantly, that anyone else even cares what anyone buys at the grocery store. 

They set up the prank for the next day after they buy the bouillon cubes. They know Stiles always showers after coming home from his night class, so they wait until then to do it. They have a whole plan, or Erica does anyway, for what they’re going to do.

When Stiles comes home that night, Erica immediately distracts him by asking him if he’ll look over her paper for her history class. As she’s talking, Boyd slips down the hall to the bathroom to put the bouillon cube in the shower head. Boyd gets about half done before he hears Stiles tell her that he’ll do it after he has a shower. Boyd panics for about half a second before whispering, “Not done yet! Stall!” loud enough for Erica to hear but quiet enough that he knows Stiles won’t. 

Out in the hall, Erica asks Stiles to just come look at her paper for a few seconds, she just wants to make sure she’s got the formatting on the footnotes right and Stiles begrudgingly agrees. Boyd hurries, using all of his werewolf strength and speed, to quickly finish his task. 

Ten minutes later (because Stiles couldn’t look at just the footnotes) Stiles walks into the empty, unassuming bathroom with no idea about what’s about to happen. 

Erica and Boyd wait in the hall as he starts the shower, Erica trying not to burst out laughing and Boyd trying to look like he’s not as amused by all this as he actually is.  
It takes about two minutes before Stiles screams like he’s being attacked and Erica starts laughing.

He walks out into the hall in a towel, his skin stained a dingy yellow in spots and smelling like chicken soup. 

“What the hell?” he demands with a look that’s almost Alpha glare worthy.

Erica, in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter, points at the shower head. Stiles turns his head to look, but doesn’t seem to understand. He looks to Boyd, clearly looking for answers and that’s when Boyd cracks up. “I’m sorry, man,” he says. “That was just… You just…”

Stiles turns around abruptly, walks back into the bathroom and slams the door. Inside, Erica and Boyd can hear him turning on the bathroom sink and trying desperately to scrub himself clean. It doesn’t work, they know because they can still smell it on him and they burst out laughing again. 

Approximately five minutes into Stiles’ attempt at scrubbing his skin off in the bathroom, Isaac and Derek get home. Erica and Boyd can hear Isaac sniff the air and say, “Who made chicken soup?” 

Erica giggles and Boyd outright laughs. 

Isaac walks back into the kitchen and Derek walks down the hall, headed, Erica supposes, for his bedroom. He stops halfway down the hall and gives the still laughing Erica a curious once over. Boyd just shrugs because he doesn’t really want to explain it, least of all to Derek. 

“Stiles,” Derek says loudly, probably a little too loudly, as he knocks on the door. “Why do you smell like chicken soup?”

In the bathroom, the sink is turned off and Stiles groans. “Don’t ask.”

Out in the kitchen Isaac whines, “Does this mean there isn’t any soup?”


End file.
